Dragonheart
by Sanzu Watashi
Summary: As Sol considers recent events, he realizes something is missing. He will learn through building friendship with the people in his life that anything can happen, and through it, attain what his heart seeks. SolDizzy with a hint of KyJam, maybe others.
1. Prologue

_This prologue chapter is intended to set the scene for the following chapters, and is a VERY brief recount of the events leading up to the actual story. This includes the events of the original Guilty Gear story, Guilty Gear X, and Guilty Gear XX. I apologize if so I apologize if any information is inaccurate. I do request that any discrepancies found be brought to my attention, but please do so by emailing me as opposed to placing it in a review, where I might not see it as quickly. Thank you._

Sol had not been one to think much about others, at least not in the past 100 years or so. Even during his time in the Order of Holy Knights, the one man he could have called friend, Ky Kiske, was perhaps little more than a nuisance to him. He managed on his own, rarely bothering to stick his neck into anyone's business. The only exception was That Man.

Whenever there might be information regarding That Man, he'd follow it until he hit that inevitable dead end. I-no of course didn't make things easy for him, but again, she was just a nuisance in his eyes.

Not too long after the Gears War, he heard of the tournament through the invitation that found its way to him. Everything smelled wrong, and so he dived in, finding out about Testament's plan to resurrect Justice, and putting the plan to an abrupt stop. And then, things became quiet. Again the 'threat' of gears seemed to be stopped. But he did know better.

News of a new commander gear was hard to ignore, especially when so many rewards went out for slaying the new threat. Not so much interested in a reward as much as the possible lead to That Man, and that sense of responsibility that haunted him for even taking part in the project those 150 years ago, he battled many foes, some familiar, some faces newly searching the glory of fame and fortune. He found his way to a quiet grove, where he had heard the gear was staying. He was not too surprised to meet Testament there, guarding the place like a loyal pet to his master.

But this time, something was different.

Testament's hatred for humanity was still boiling in his eyes, but when he fought, Sol could tell that Testament was not fighting for that same delusional dream of slaughtering humanity. This time, Testament was fighting for something more personal. Even so, he was unable to match Sol in skill, and had to submit and allow him to pass.

Sol had been expecting a beast of horrid appearance and even more horrifying power. Upon entering into the center of the grove, he would find he was only half right. The gear had all the appearance of a mature woman, beauty that surpassed that of almost every other woman he encountered, mixing a look of full growth with an air of a child's innocence. Her demeanor was sweet, and even when faced with Sol, she was kind. But he could tell she was unhappy.

When her power awoke, he strained himself to his limit, pushing his body as hard as he had when he fought Justice years ago. Despite her beauty and innocence, the power inside her could control her, and that was what made her dangerous. She didn't want to fight, but could not stop herself when the power inside took over.

Sol managed to defeat her, but something would not bring himself to slay her as he had Justice. It was Testament who told him she was only half gear, and though her power was immense, she had no will to use it to destroy.

And so a grand farce was established. She would be proclaimed dead, her bounty granted to a Chinese woman wanting to start a restaurant. Very few were told of the girl's true fate, only Sol himself, Testament, and her keepers, the Jellyfish Pirates.

One sight haunted Sol after that ordeal. The last time he saw the girl, whose name he found was Dizzy, she smiled at him. He would learn later that it was the first time she had ever smiled.

For some time, the world was seeing a peaceful time. But several forces were boiling up under the surface. The Postwar Administration Bureau had begun to target certain people, mostly the remaining Japanese warriors, as well as any with knowledge of combat with chi, including the Chinese cook who had claimed the bounty.

In addition, I-no returned to become the thorn in everyone's side, including Testament and Johnny, the leader of the Jellyfish Pirates. Sol learned that the woman had attacked the ship, and as a result Dizzy had been lost overboard. Testament was enraged with the Pirates, who were desperately searching for her, and knowledge of her resurfaced as she was encountered by members of the fading Assassins Guild, and representatives of the Zepp nation.

Sol took it upon himself to find her. He wasn't sure why. He kept telling himself that if he found I-no, he might get a lead to That Man's whereabouts. And he wanted to believe that this had nothing to do with Dizzy, but the moment he found her and I-no deep in the heat of battle, he knew he was lying to himself. Just as Testament had felt, for some reason he felt this desire to protect her, even though he was not bound to the will of a commander gear as Testament was.

Once more Sol took on I-no, who once again slipped away before he could question her. And once again he was left alone with a scared Dizzy, longing to be back with her new friends. He approached her, wanting to simply check that she was alright. But the moment she saw him, her face lit up, and she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly.

Sol practically had to peel her off him before Johnny and his grew found them. He gave her a simple smile, and slipped away himself to let her be found alone. As usual, he was not intending to get caught up in a heartfelt reunion.

He wasn't even aware that he had just missed out on one himself.

While he knew the Post War Administration Bureau was now more active, their goal was uncertain. But something told him they would find out about Dizzy, and seek her out as well.

But for the time being, he laid low, as he did all too commonly. Even so, he could not forget the expressions of her face: the sight of her first smile, the look of hope and gratitude when he appeared before her after fighting I-no. He could almost imagine the dreaming look on her face, looking out from the deck of the Mayship, wondering where he was and what he was doing. So deep was this thought, he wouldn't even know that he held that very expression.


	2. The Letter

_So now the story starts to unfold. Enjoy! And remember, I do like feedback, and plenty of it._

He didn't know what brought him here, but for some reason, Sol found himself in the place he first saw her. The grove remained unchanged, with a sense of magic about it. The wildlife that had flocked here before was gone, though, as if they had come solely to keep the girl company.

Planting Fireseal in the ground, he glanced about to take in the surroundings. What looked like ruins adorned the place, reminiscent of the columns of the fabled Roman Empire that reigned twenty two centuries ago. The place was grown over with grass and various plant life, all of which held tremendous beauty. But everything was still.

"What are you doing here?" spoke a familiar voice. Sol had heard this voice enough times to know what to expect when he turned.

"Testament, I guess I should have known you'd still be here." He answered as he turned to face the other gear's grim face.

"I don't know what business you would have here, Sol, but you are not welcome," Testament extended his arm, his scythe materializing in his hand.

"I've beaten you twice before, what makes you think you can best me this time?" Sol replied, stepping to his weapon. He pressed his right hand into a fist, punching the open palm of his left hand, and cocked his neck side to side to make the joints pop. He then casually reached down and plucked Fireseal from the ground.

A raven came to land on Testament's shoulder, which he gave a few pets before it flew off to float behind him. "Just leave!" he suddenly cried, casting out his arm, materializing a skull that floated towards Sol.

Sol gripped the hilt of his blade, giving it a low arcing swing. "Gun Flame!" he shouted, and on command Fireseal sent a short wave of flames along the ground, engulfing the skull that approached and incinerating it. "Heh, can't you do better than that?" Sol rushed forward, leaping into the air and reeling his sword back.

"Bandit…" he aimed his strike, almost right above Testament. "Bringer!" His fist and sword shot out, the blade sparking with fire as it outstretched.

Testament leaned back with a smile, and as the flames were about to lick his skin, his body dropped into a half liquidous puddle, reforming a few feet behind Sol.

"Hah!" Testament taunted. His robe lifted momentarily, then fell normally again. "Gravedigger!" He leapt into the air, cleaving his scythe down at Sol.

Sol leapt back, his powerful legs sending him against one of the standing pillars, his feet pressing into the side. "Nice try!" He lunged back off it, leaping straight towards Testament with a boot outstretched.

Testament looked up just in time, and smiled. "Gotcha…" He leapt straight up, letting Sol travel right under him.

Sol was about to land right where Testament had stood before his attack, but the ground burst up from underneath him, a tree growing out and knocking him up into the air. He twisted his body mid air to get himself upright, just in time to see that scythe aimed right for his face. He brought up Fireseal and parried it, letting the pressure push him back against the ground.

"Heh…" Sol waited for Testament to land before giving him a thumbs-up. "I'll give you credit for that, but you won't hit me again." He rushed forward, leaping in the air. "Bandit…" his fist reeled back again, the same way it had before.

Testament shook his head, leaning back with arms wide, ready to take it and melt again. "This didn't work before, it won't work again."

But instead of striking, Sol just wound up landing right in front of Testament. Stunned by this, Testament could only stare for a moment, at which point Sol grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him into the air.

"I'm not in the mood to play around with you, so either get out of my sight or just quit bothering me!" Sol barked at him, before cocking his head back, and slamming the plate of his headband against Testament's forehead.

Testament fell from Sol's grip cupping his head from the blow, and snarling. "This is my haven now! I should tell you to leave me in peace."

Sol placed his fist on his hip, letting his sword hang freely at his side. "What are you still doing here? She's not coming back, she's happy now… I think…"

"I am not as lucky as she. I cannot just eliminate the hatred buried in my mind. She never had to face that sort of though implantation. Like you." Testament brought himself to his feet again, gripping the shaft of his scythe. "Why is it you that understands her better? You, who walk among humans as if you were still one yourself. The very thought turns my stomach. You make me sick to share the title of gear with you!"

"Shut up, already," Sol replied with a calmness that just infuriated Testament more. He rose up, and dashed right for him, screaming in his rage. But the moment he was close enough to strike, Sol had performed an uppercut motion, almost jabbing Testament right in the chest, but it wasn't his fist that struck. A small fireball appeared before his fist, burning right against Testament's clothes. He curled over, his eyes widening in surprise.

Sol then took his other arm, with his sword in hand, and struck a hard jab right into the small blaze, causing it to explode towards Testament, knocking him away with singes on his dress.

Testament rolled a few feet before his body became still, laying limply on the ground. But he started trying to rise again, still too stubborn to stop.

Sol walked up and placed his foot on Testament's back, pushing him back onto the ground. "Do you want me to end your misery here, or are you going to calm down?"

The choice did make Testament think twice, and he sighed in resignation. "Fine…"

Sol stepped off him, and headed back towards the center of the grove, heaving a heavy sigh of his own. When Testament finally got back to his feet, he shuffled half lame after him.

"Why are you here, then?" He asked. "The only ones here now are Zio and I." At the name, the raven that had been circling around landed on Testament's shoulder again.

"I just came to think," Sol replied. "Something has been bothering me, and I can't figure out why."

Testament dared to step closer, using his scythe as a crutch to lean on. "Is it her?"

Sol bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's her. I can't get her face out of my head. It's driving me nuts."

Testament chuckled, and shook his head. "To think that even you, brother of war, would still be prone to feeling such things. They are almost lost to me now, all I can feel is my sense of purpose to her, as being a commanding gear. But you and she, you still feel, don't you? You weren't conditioned like me and Justice."

"I'm sure you have part of you that misses Dizzy, or you wouldn't have gotten so mad when that witch I-no knocked her off that air-ship. I heard you almost killed the captain," Sol turned and smiled at him with a chuckle in his red eyes.

Testament bowed his head with a matching smile. "I cannot deny it. But that is simply because I do not fully trust her in the hands of humans. But you have no conditioning to follow a commanding gear, so you hold no obligation. It is different for you."

Sol sighed, and turned away again. "Yeah? Well thanks for the imput, but that doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to get over it."

"Don't," Testament said with a shrug. "You should see her, I'm sure she would be thrilled."

Sol gave a single chuckle and shook his head. "Yeah, like I can get all the way up there."

Testament held out his arm, and the raven flew off a moment, hovering in front of him. He produced from his palm a small piece of paper, conjured using the same magic he used to conjure his scythe and his summons. He pricked a sharp nail into his arm, and with the blood composed a note on the page. "That is easily remedied." Once written, he rolled the small note up, and the raven took it in its mouth. "Zio will deliver a note to her on your behalf."

Sol turned around and watched as the raven ascended into the sky. "And just what does that note say?"

"It reads just what I think it should: 'Sol wants to see you.' Nothing more."

Sol sighed, and shook his head. "I'm not going to stay here and wait for a reply. I've got other things on my mind too."

"No need to wait here. I believe an old friend of yours stays in contact with the pirate captain. Ky Kiske, was it?" Testament mentioned with a laugh.

"That's a dumb idea. Ky isn't going to just let me walk up without bothering me about leaving the order and picking me for information." Sol turned away, dismissing the idea.

"He doesn't know you are a gear, does he? Perhaps you should start letting him in, just a little. He's only a human, how much trouble can he cause?"

"He's an officer of law now… but if he's like the Ky I remember…" the wheels in his head were turning now, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll whet his appetite. He might need to know a little more, if he's going to survive what's coming."

"Then go, brother. You made her smile for the first time. You'll surely make her smile again."

Sol didn't answer, but he smiled, and with one last sigh, walked past Testament. As he passed, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You aren't all that bad, you know?"

"You aren't a human. I have no need to hate you," he answered, though the words did give him the slightest hint of feeling gratitude. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Hopefully, though, I won't have to see your face for quite some time," Sol answered with a smile.

"Likewise, brother," was the last reply Testament made before Sol continued out of the grove.


	3. The Bitter Reunion

"Johnny, Leap made me this nice roast beef sandwich. Would you like to split it with me?" May, the young and energetic girl, dressed all in orange, and looking like she were a captain of a seventeenth century pirate ship, paraded into the airship's command room. (Leap is the name of the large, white haired crewmember that appears to be the cook.)

The captain, Johnny, was staring out onto the deck from his chair, his fingers rubbing along his chin. He didn't even appear to hear the words of the girl.

"Johnny? Did you hear me?" She stepped closer, only to note that his gaze didn't even shift at all. Becoming frustrated, she stormed right up, stood in front of him and belted out, "Earth to Johnny!"

The sudden outburst finally roused Johnny from his trance, who jumped slightly in his seat. "Oh! I'm sorry, princess. I didn't hear you come in. What's the problem?"

May's expression darkened, not amused with him ignoring her. "I should ask you that. What's with you? What are you staring at out there?" She turned around and peered through the window.

Johnny extended out his arm and a finger, directing her sight towards the port side of the deck. "I'm watching her. Something is on her mind, can't you tell?"

May followed the lead of his point, and saw Dizzy standing there, with her elbows propped on the railing, gazing downward through the clouds. "You think she's getting airsick?" she asked naively.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head while she wasn't looking. "I doubt it. She's used to being on ship now. No, she's thinking about something. And it doesn't look like she's all too happy with what she's thinking about."

May took a moment to consider his words, and once they sunk in, an idea struck her. "Well if something's bugging her, we should go cheer her up!" She turned around and grabbed Johnny by the wrist, and pulled him up out of his seat, leaving the sandwich in his place. Even for such a small girl, all those times carrying that heavy anchor around had given her quite a lot of strength. "April! You're in charge for now!" She waved to the ship's pilot, who waved back as May practically dragged him out.

_A few seconds later..._

"Dizzy! Dizzy!" May called out, still pulling Johnny along behind her. His free hand held his hat on lest it fall off from being pulled so quickly.

She turned and looked up to the pair, and quickly her face brightened to a smile.

Johnny just smiled back as he was finally let go, and May walked right up to Dizzy.

"Johnny tells me that you look deep in thought. What's up?" May came right out and said it. Johnny tried to hang back as much as possible, but it wasn't so easy when May put his name right into it.

"Me? No, it's nothing, really." Her arms swung back, hands folding together behind her.

While trying not to stare, Johnny caught sight of something that caught his interest. "Is that a letter in your pocket?"

Almost instantly she flushed, and turned away to look over the banister again. "No..." she replied sheepishly.

"A letter?" May's curiosity piqued. Not one to shy off by Dizzy's behavior, she walked around and plucked the envelope from the pocket. "Of course this is a letter, Dizzy. It even has a seal and... Hey!" May was interrupted as Johnny plucked it back from her hand.

"And how did you get a letter? We don't have mailmen coming up to send us personal greetings, you know," Johnny's expression had shifted to something serious. If someone had intruded on the ship, he wanted to know.

"Testament's raven sent it..." she answered, speaking even softer. Her heart was racing, nervous that he might open it and read it.

"Hmm, that gothy chap sent this, huh? Let's see what he had to say..." Much to Dizzy's fear, Johnny opened the note, and glanced at the page. May stepped behind him to peer up at it.

Just as quickly as he opened it, he closed it again, and with a smile he handed it back to Dizzy. "Well that's quite a curious note. And from the red on your cheeks, I have a feeling you want to see him too."

"Wait! What's going on? Who's Sol? Why does he want to see Dizzy? No one's gonna hurt a member of our crew!" Being as naive as she was, May was already expecting the worst from this note.

"Calm down, princess," Johnny laughed and tipped May's hat over her eyes, which she quickly pushed back up again. "If I remember right, this Sol fellow is the one who found you after Testament. He's the one who spared you instead of taking the bounty, right?"

Dizzy couldn't speak, she just nodded in answer.

May was watching her face, and slowly starting to grasp the meaning of the letter. As she could relate to such feelings, she was enthusiastic about making the request of the note a reality. "Alright, then! Let's go find this Sol guy!" May was about to march back to the command room, but Johnny caught her shoulder.

"No, that would be a lengthy process. He's hard to find, from what I hear. But I think I know who CAN find him. Someone who used to work with him in the past."

"Ky Kiske! I have the field report you requested."

The young blonde looked up from his desk, covered in paperwork he'd let pile up too long. "Let's have it then."

The gentleman came into the office and handed Ky to items, one which was a large manilla envelope, the other which was just a small white envelope. He opened the larger first and looked inside, pulling out the pages of content.

"This is still so inconclusive. The Post-War Administrations Bureau is making these replicas of me, and mostly targetting anyone of Japanese heritage. Why are they targetting the same nation the gears targetted? And these names... Chipp Zanuff, Baiken, Anji Mito, and even Jam..." Upon reading that name, his head rested in his palm with a sigh. "I can only conclude so far that they are being targetted for being able to fight with chi. Are they after some new weapon research based of chi perhaps..." He placed the large envelope down, causing the smaller to float onto the floor. "What's this?"

"It is addressed to you sir, but there was no return address."

He glanced over the envelope, and regarded the signature. The handwriting was familiar. "You're dismissed."

"Sir," the man acknowledged the command and stepped out.

"What's Johnny want now? They haven't come after May again, have they?" he muttered under his breath. He cut open the envelope and pulled the letter out. He opened it and gazed down the page:

_I hope I'm not cutting into your busy schedule with this, but I have a request. A certain crewmember of mine is looking for someone. I think you might know how to find him: Sol Badguy. If you happen to find him, keep tabs on where he is, so we can arrange a meeting._

_Johnny_

Ky was rather startled by the content of the letter, and even more riddled by the trivial nature it held. Still, any excuse to look for Sol was good enough for him to put his work down. He stood up, and stepping to the door, took Thunderseal from its resting place. He picked his uniform coat up off his coat rack. He slipped it on, and started out the door. He made his way from his office to the main lobby of the building, still as grand as it was during the days of the Holy Knights. He descended the left staircase, his footsteps echoing off the steps. He just made it to the door, and swung the door open, but was stopped by someone speaking.

"It's been a while, Ky."

"Funny, I was just going out to look for you," he answered the voice as he turned around, "but it looks like you've made it easy for me, Sol."

Sol chuckled, and pushed off the statue he was leaning against, showing Kliff as a young knight with Dragonslayer in hand. "And what were you going to do when you found me?"

"Apparently there's someone on Johnny's ship who's hoping to meet you, but I still have a few questions myself that I want to ask." Ky's fist gripped around Thunerseal's hilt, and he threw his other arm to his side. "And if I have to, I'll beat them out of you this time!"

Sol had Fireseal resting on his shoulder, and he tossed it in the air, catching it in the position he held it in battle. "You can't beat me, Ky. You never could. I'm not here to fight, Ky."

"Shut up!" He crossed Thunderseal in front of him, and the blade crackled with energy. "I still want to know why you decided to abandon the knights, yet still fought against Justice? Why do you care? I know you know something you aren't telling me!" He swung the blade out, and the lightning spread off the blade like a wave. "Stun Edge!"

"Gun Flame!" Sol shouted, pumping his sword arm in a short uppercut motion, a short wave of fire traveling along the ground, such that the flame and the lightning dissapated on contact. "If that's the best you've got, you might as well give up questioning now."

Ky took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let himself get worked up and become careless. "Tell me what you know, Sol, it might help protect a lot of people. You may act so withdrawn, but for some reason, you keep getting involved. Some part of you must care for something!" Ky dashed fowards, leaping a few paces away, and cleaving Thunderseal downward.

Sol brought his blade up to block, and the two edges clashed. The two pushed right against one another, each staring right into the other's face. "You want to know so bad, huh? If you think you can beat it out of me, go ahead and try."

They pushed off one another, and Sol crossed his thumb over his throat, then extended a thumbs down towards Ky.

_Heaven or Hell..._

_**Let's Rock!**_


	4. The Plan

Instead of waiting, Sol rushed right forward, Fireseal blazing in his fist. He crouched low and dashed along the ground, leaving the fire trail behind him. "Grand Viper!"

Ky was not quick enough to react, and was knocked right off his feet, the edges of his uniform singing slightly. He recovered mid-air, and charged his blade, before swinging it downward. "Stun Edge!"

Still falling from his previous attack, he looked up just in time to see the wave of energy as it smacked right against him. He stumbled back, his limbs jolted by the surge, but quickly shook it off, as Ky landed several paces away.

"You're a traitor and a thief, Sol. I'm not letting you escape without answering this time," Ky stated boldy as he charged forward again.

"You're gonna mess up that pretty face of yours trying so hard," Sol boasted. As Ky approached, he took a single step forward, and struck his sword arm forward, sending a burst of fire right into Ky's gut.

Ky flew back, and tumbled along the ground, but quickly pushed himself back to his feet. "Don't mock me!" He cried as he charged forward.

"Damn, I dont' think I've ever seen him lose his cool like this," Sol mused to himself. He shot out Fireseal, and sparked a Gun Flame towards his incoming opponent.

Ky leapt up, flipping forward and swinging his sword in a large arc, charged with a colorful array of energy. "Greed Sever!"

"Oh sh..." Sol could only back up enough to barely get caught by the tip of the blade, leaving a scratch on his shoulder, which for a moment crackled with the energy from Thunderseal. "Not too bad."

Ky took a deep breath, appearing to calm himself slightly. "If you don't want more, you can start talking."

"Like I'd be threatened by that," he answered. "You can taunt me all you like, but I can assure you, you won't beat me, not with that sword."

"That's what you think. Just because I've not bested you yet doesn't mean its impossible. And what would this sword have to do with it?"

Sol relaxed his posture and smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret. I made that sword, and this one too. So don't go calling me a thief."

"You? Kliff said these swords have been around for a long time, how could you have made them? You aren't old enough to have made them!"

"I'm not telling you anything else until you land another hit on me. How does that game sound? Every time you hit me, I'll tell you something more."

"Fair enough, I'll beat it out of you one question at a time!" He made a forward dash motion, but dropped low, sliding towards Sol, and before he could react, Ky knocked him right off his feet with a sweep of Thunderseal.

Sol dropped and cursed under his breath. He had let his guard down, and paid for it.

"Why did you leave the order? You exceeded most others in ability, but you ran off, and took Fireseal with you," Ky demanded his answer.

Sol slowly rose to his feet again, this time keeping himself read. "I couldn't be restricted to the order. I'm looking for That Man... the one who is responsible for creating the gears."

"You plan to kill him for revenge or something? Do you think it will make a difference? The Gear Project was shut down, he can't continue that work."

"No, he's up to something, I know he is," Sol sighed, and shook his head. "I have to find out what, and stop it. And I don't need you, or the order, or anyone's help to do that!" He shot Fireseal forward again, and launched another Gun Flame.

Ky leapt over, and brought Thunderseal over his head, and swung it downward. "You're one person. Tackling the task of finding him alone would be much easier if you had help."

Sol lifted his blade up and knocked the strike away, and caught Ky by his collar. "How do you think you can help me, when you've got the Post-War Administration Bureau causing trouble now as well? You can't even handle that!" He reeled his head back, and struck the metal plate of his headband against Ky, knocking him from his grip and sending him stumbling over.

Ky brought himself up to a crouch, leaving his sword to appear as if it were laying on the ground. "The help I get on that case is less than adequate. I'm practically doing everything myself it seems."

"Heh, I could probably introduce you to someone who can give you some help. Whether he would I can't say," Sol stepped forward, standing over Ky with a cocky smile.

Ky quickly gripped the hilt of his sword again, and quickly rising to his feet, he lifted the blade straight up, aiming right at Sol's head.

Sol stumbled back startled, barely evading injury, but Thunderseal caught his head band, and knocked it upward. He quickly spun around, and covered his forehead to hide the mark.

"Tell me... how can you claim to have made these swords? They're older than you are," Ky said as he pointed the tip of his sword towards Sol's back.

Sol took a deep breath, and for a moment, his conversation with Testament came back to him. Perhaps he should tell him, he thought. Not like it would do much harm. Ky couldn't capture and imprison him. "If you must know, I'm almost four times your age." He gripped the head band, and pulled it off, turning around slowly. "Don't act like you know me, you don't even know my real name."

Ky was a bit stunned at his words, and even more so by the tattoo on his forehead. "That is... is this a joke? That's a gear's mark! What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't be an idiot, the meaning is as clear as the mark on my head. I'm a gear, Ky. I have been for almost 150 years. I'm not entirely sure, but I think even Kliff knew that. He was trusting enough to put that aside, since I saved his life. This is why you can't beat me. I'm far stronger than you could ever be."

Ky stared at the mark, and then sighed. "I don't know if I should believe you or not. But I guess that also explains why you left. You, a gear, in an order established for the purpose of eliminating them."

Sol chuckled and shook his head. "I have no connection with other gears. I was the first, a prototype. I'm not bound to the will of commanding gears, I'm not without my will. I left for the very reason I told you, nothing else. Now, unless you have anything else to ask, I did come here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Ky said, relaxing his posture again.

"That person on Johnny's ship you said wanted to meet me," he answered. "I want to see her, and I need help to get up there."

Ky smiled and nodded. "Like I said, other people can help. But I am curious, what is this about? Why is it so important you meet her?"

"It's... not really important. Just personal reasons. I figured if anyone, you'd know how to get in contact with her."

"Well, Johnny got in contact with me first, so I doubt this would be too hard. But..." Ky's face turned a little more serious. "Just how personal is this?"

"That's really none of your business," Sol said, looking away.

"It's like that, is it? So how did you want to meet her? Just walk up and say hello? I have a much better idea, if you're interested," Ky's serious expression lit up with a smile.

"Like what?"

"A ball, persay. I'll mask it as a reunion of the order, so naturally you would be invited."

Sol thought for a moment and nodded. "You know, that might actually be a good idea in a few ways... if the Post-War goons get wind of it, they might decide to crash the party. Or maybe, even that witch I-no might show up to cause trouble..."

Ky chuckled and stepped forward, extending his hand. "Well in that case, I'm glad we still have your full uniform. It will be quite a sight to see you in it again."

Sol looked at his hand and back up to his face. "You expect me to put that on?"

Ky nodded, but his smile didn't fade. "If it is to be a reunion event, I expect the proper attire."

"Fine," Sol took his hand, and shook it with a firm grip. "I'm not sure how you'll sneak those pirates into the party, maybe that would be best left up to them."

"Maybe so. I'll even bring your old sword you used before ste... err... reclaiming Fireseal."

The two stared into each others eyes, the fire of enmity still there, but there was still an old sense of comraderie from days past.


	5. The Lesson

"Dizzy! Dizzy! You got a letter again!" May burst into Dizzy's room, waving a slip of paper in the air.

Dizzy looked up, her expression lighting up like the sun. She had been expecting an answer soon, and she hoped highly that this was the response she had been expecting.

May held out the letter in front of Dizzy, who took it eagerly and quickly opened it. She pulled out the letter inside, unfolded it, and began to read. "I, Ky Kiske, member of the IPF and former chief of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, have written to inform that the Order has decided to hold a reunion ball, and former Knight Sol Badguy has requested your attendance in his company. RSVP to Ky Kiske at..."

May didn't let her finish, as she had already heard the important news. "Dizzy! This is going to be wonderful! It's a dance!" She stepped back and twirled around a little with a dreamy look on her face. "Mmm, I can already see Johnny and me gliding across the floor..."

Dizzy was not just as confused as she was excited. "May? What do you mean dance? I don't know how to dance, I'll completely embarress myself."

May snapped out of her dreamlike state and looked at her puzzled. "Huh? You don't know how to dance?"

Dizzy shook her head, and sighed. "I never had anyone to teach me."

"Oh, that's alright, I'm sure Johnny can teach you. He and I have danced plenty of times! Let's go!" May grabbed her hand and pulled her almost forcefully out from the room to find Johnny.

The two found Johnny on the deck of the ship, looking out over the bow as if in deep thought. May didn't really notice this contemplative look and wasted no time calling his attention.

"Johnny, we have some good news, and a little bad news," May said.

Johnny took his time turning around, tipping up his hat a little to see who was in May's company. When he saw it was only Dizzy, he could already tell what this was about. "Let me guess, the good news has something to do with Dizzy's wayward boyfriend?"

The comment made Dizzy blush, but she nodded in confession. Even May noticed this reaction, and stepped up to speak for her. "A letter came from the IPF, inviting Dizzy to a reunion ball for the Sacred Order. But there's a problem..."

Johnny turned and leaned his back on the guardrail, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see how there could be much of a problem, aside from getting her there without us getting nailed by the IPF."

"I can't dance," Dizzy spoke up for herself this time, though her gaze was still cast down at her feet.

All three remained quiet for quite some time, but after a moment of thought, Johnny smiled and stepped forward. "Well that's an easy thing to fix. I'm guessing May brought you out here so I could teach you how to dance. No doubt my little princess has mentioned the times we've danced." Johnny pressed the top of May's hat down in a teasing manner.

"I'd almost think you knew me too well, Johnny," May said while pulling her hat off her eyes.

"Perhaps more than you know yourself," was his reply, but his smile kept May from questioning the meaning behind it. "So, you want to learn to dance, so you can be ready for your big day, eh Dizzy?"

With her blush faded slightly, her demeanor rose to a level of excitement. She nodded rapidly, clasping her hands in eager anticipation. "Yes, I want to learn."

"Well I'd gladly teach you... but..." Johnny's glance shifted to look between the two. "It seems we have company."

May and Dizzy spun around, and their eyes fell on Dizzy's former keeper, Testament.

"What brings you here? Didn't I tell you once that we're not going to let another incident like that happen again?" Johnny called out.

"I am here," Testament replied, "In answer to the will of my commander."

Both May and Johnny looked rather puzzled, but Dizzy smiled to him and nodded. "I understand." She said, and stepped towards him.

"Wait! What's this about?" May shouted out, rushing out to block the path between the two. "What will? What's going on? You aren't leaving again, are you Dizzy?" The young pirate looked up to Dizzy with such a scared, sad face, that Dizzy was compelled to press her hand to her cheek to comfort her.

"May, Testament told me once, that since I'm a commanding gear, and he is under me, his will is connected to my own. Just as before, when my will was to find happiness, he protected me to shield me from harm. Even now he answers to that. I think... he wants to teach me to dance, right?" She looked up to Testament with a smile.

Testament's head bowed. "I felt the compulsion just a minute ago, but I understood it immediately. You are the only light of hope I have seen in my existence in a long time, for a while, I thought I had fallen for you. I know it was just my obligation to you, but still, I would be honored if I could have one dance with you."

Johnny chuckled, and bowed himself towards the black clad gear. "By all means. You saw her long before me."

Testament nodded to Johnny, and turned back to Dizzy, holding up a hand towards her. "So, Sol invited you to a dance?"

Dizzy reached out, and placed her hand in his, drawing closer to him, until they were six inches apart. "Yes, a reunion ball for the Sacred Order."

Testament took her other hand, and placed it on his shoulder, before placing his on her side. "Really? I'm almost hurt that I did not receive my notice. Perhaps I shall come, and see the statue of my father, if nothing else. Now watch my feet for a moment, and I want you to mirror what I do."

Dizzy looked down and watched, keeping her toes almost right against his. Testament slowly moved one foot outward, and she kept her toe against his. He then brought the other foot in towards the other, which she copied with her opposite foot.

"Feel how my body moves with my feet. You should learn to know where to move your feet based on where his body is going," Testament instructed.

It took some time, and several stepped on toes, but after a while, Dizzy was able to look up and move with him. He kept her practicing, using this chance almost like an excuse to stay close with her. He was almost crying, but he was mostly able to contain it, except a tear that formed in his eye and trailed down his face.

But that was enough for Dizzy to notice. She stopped, and cupped his cheek. "You're crying? What's wrong?"

Testament closed his eyes and sighed. "I... I'm happy for you, I am. I want to say it is a tear of joy, but in truth, I'm feeling selfish that you will be dancing with him, and not me."

Dizzy smiled, and leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I could never repay you for what you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I would never have found these friends. I'll always be thankful to you."

He barely even noticed, but Testament's lips curled up slighlty in the closest thing to a smile he'd made in a long time. "No, I should thank you. If it were not for you being who you are, I'd be a ruthless killing machine, like I was when Justice controlled me. If there is any hope for me to be more than just a tool, you will provide it."

Dizzy's smile brightened even more, which in turn made Testament smile more as well. "I only wish you could find a purpose of your own, I dont' want you to feel like you are bound to me, even though I know that may not be possible. I just wish you could find the same happiness as me."

Testament shook his head, taking her hand in his, and stepping back slightly. "My purpose is whatever yours is, and right now, it is your happiness. I will do nothing to stand in the way of it. If you ever need my help, I will know. Expect to see me at the ball, Dizzy." He released her hand, and his body faded away slowly, except for a skull floating where his head had been. The skull floated away, leaving Dizzy watching as it descended back towards the ground far below.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Johnny finally spoke up again once their guest had left, "but now that he's gone, there's one other issue we have to concern ourselves with.

Dizzy looked back towards the two who had been watching all this time, only to realize as she looked around that half the crew had come around to watch as well. May had a bright smile on her face of her own after watching Dizzy in motion with Testament. "Why is everyone staring like that?"

"Because you learned so quickly and so well, Dizzy," was May's excited answer. "You'll knock that Sol guy off his feet once you start dancing with him."

"But first," Johnny interrupted, "you need something to wear. And I think I know just the sort of thing for you." He flashed his usual smile, stepping past Dizzy and patting her shoulder. "April! Find us a place to land! We've got some shopping to do!"

"Aye, sir!" April shouted back from the helm.

Dizzy couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of attire she would be put in for this occassion. Johnny knew, and even May had an idea, and the two of them walked off with a smug look, hardly able to wait to see how Dizzy would really look.


	6. The Preparation

The grand lobby of the International Police Force Headquarters, formerly the home of the two Sacred Orders of the past, was chosen to set the stage for the reunion ball. With its large lower floor area, intricate architecture that had lasted since the first renaissance, with a few revisions here and there to honor heroes of more recent times, it created a sense of going back in time to the days where such dance occasions were commonplace.

Already, Ky had begun working out logistics, writing a few short speeches, and deciding how to make this a special moment for the two guests of honor. He had arranged for Sol to be the guest of honor, in recognition of his triumph over Justice during the threat of her resurrection. He arranged to have several displays set up around the hall, one which would hold the sword Sol had brought when he entered the order, another which would honor Kliff Undersn, including a statue of the hero in his youth, his uniform, and the legendary Dragonslayer that he made famous.

After much pleading and begging, Ky allowed Jam to work out how the two guests of honor would be introduced into the party to gain the effect they desired. She also was given the task of preparing refreshments, much to her delight. After her restaurant was burned down, she was having a hard time picking up again. Her work crew was all called in to help out, so that once the ball started, she would have time to spend with Ky.

Once preparations were well underway, Ky took Sol aside to discuss a few of the logistics. Jam nosed her way into the conversation, thinking the topic of conversation might need a feminine viewpoint.

Sol had not formally met Jam before, but recognized her name when she was introduced in person. "So you're the one that took credit for that bounty, eh? I take it you were the one that vouched for her in taking credit, Ky?"

Ky chuckled, a noticeable blush on his face. "No, not really. I didn't know her that well at the time, but yes, it was partly my call to credit her. I couldn't claim it when I honestly did not, and if I had credited the Jellyfish Pirates, we might have drawn attention to them, and revealed much earlier that she was not killed."

"So, that's where she went?" Jam commented. Since she hadn't actually killed Dizzy, despite being credited, she didn't know for certain what had actually become of the gear. "Out of sight out of mind, huh?"

"That could change… I can't help but feel we're running a big risk bringing her out in the open like this," Ky responded with a heavy sigh. "The Post-War Management Bureau is already up to something, and after that incident, word might have leaked out about her being still alive. I'm certain they'll be watching closely."

"With any luck, we'll draw the attention of more than just those clowns," Sol commented with a smirk. "If that witch shows up again, I'll make sure she gives me some answers."

While Sol spoke, Ky had pulled out a hangar bearing Sol's old uniform jacket. "It's been some time since you wore your full uniform, but I did keep your outer jacket," Ky informed, as he presented Sol with the long uniform garb. "Hopefully it will still fit you as well as it did then."

Sol picked it up and looked it over and sighed. "Never thought I'd put this thing back on, but heck, it's probably the closest I'd get to formal attire." He took it off the hangar, and slipped it around his back to put it on. He shifted his arms and shoulders until it settled, tugging at a few spots. "Well, it feels alright."

Jam looked him over with a little more scrutiny, but she came to the same conclusion. "It definitely looks like it fits fine, but something looks wrong." She stepped back to look him over, trying to put her finger on what was wrong. "Even with that you still look rather unkempt."

Ky was looking him over as well, but could not really spot anything wrong. The uniform had been kept clean for a while, and there wasn't a single spot or wrinkle on it. Sol was not entirely the sort to care, but he cooperated anyways since this event was largely about him.

"Aha!" She finally exclaimed, startling them both. She walked up to Sol, reaching up with her hands, and gripping the metal headpiece, she slipped it upwards. "No one would be caught dead at a formal event wearing one of…" She fell silent, and stepped back. "What on earth?"

Ky looked to see what the problem was, and once again saw the tattoo mark on Sol's head. "Oh, that… Well, Sol…"

"It's a long story, you wouldn't be interested," he quickly interjected.

"No, I think she deserves to know," Ky shot back. "If we go through with this, both you and she will be exposed."

Sol grit his teeth, as if he was going to snarl at Ky. Jam looked puzzled, her gaze shooting back and forth between the two of them. Ky stared right back at Sol, his stubborn nature staying firm against his rival.

"Fine," Sol finally conceded. "If it's going to be out in the open to see anyways." He closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I'm a gear, and the woman I'm bringing to the ball is the one who's bounty you claimed."

Jam couldn't think of words to respond to that, especially the second part. She'd never even seen the gear, but the idea that she was helping host a dance for someone that was meant to be presumed dead was a bit more than she could process.

"Jam," Ky placed his hand gently on her shoulder, which brought her back from her shocked state. "Don't worry, she's actually half human, and perhaps more kindhearted than any human I've met." When the comment brought red to Jam's face, and she looked ready to pound him, he held up his hands and quickly corrected himself. "Not more than you of course!"

Jam huffed, and looked back to Sol. "Well, you don't seem like such a bad case either. You just don't have much in manners. Maybe the two of you can set a trend, and show that not all gears are so fearsome."

"She's the commander gear, so any gear under her influence will exhibit that same calm, passive behavior," Ky added. "But that also makes it more imperative that we protect her, so she can't be influenced by groups that would exploit her and start another Gear War."

"She wouldn't cooperate," Sol commented, still poised with eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Still," Ky continued, "it would be bad enough just to have Testament come storming around again, blaming all humanity for the follies of just a few."

"You are right to be wary," a new voice cut in from the darker corner of the room. Everyone turned to look that direction to see Testament appear. "So, Ky Kiske, where is my invitation?" The black clad gear had an odd smile on his face as he spoke.

After a moment, Sol started to laugh, followed a moment later by Testament. Ky didn't understand, but then remembered the stories of the Black Knight, and recalled the similarities between Kliff's adopted son and this gear here. Ky began to laugh with the other two, leaving Jam to look between them, completely lost.

"We'll find your uniform. I'm sure Master Kliff would want you to come as well," Ky answered once he settled down. "Might help to have a little better security than just Sol and myself."

"We'll need it," Sol commented quietly. "I can tell you right now, we're going to need it."


	7. The Dance

The big day...

Ky wandered about the grand hall, weaving between the guests who had come. Many were stopping to greet their former comrade, but he made a point not to linger too long in one place. He was far too nervous.

No matter where he turned, he could swear he saw that metallic reflection of himself, those cursed Roby-Kys that had begun to haunt him. But it seemed his eyes were just playing tricks on him, because when he thought he saw one, he would look again, only to see someone in their uniform, acting just as they should.

"Ky! You look so uptight! Relax and enjoy the festivities!" Jam's energetic voice cut through his mind, and brought his attention around to her. He turned to look at her, and was nearly knocked off his heels. Jam had selected one of her Chinese dresses which she wore commonly during her days as a restaurant owner, a red silk dress embroidered with a golden phoenix.

"J-jam! You look stunning," he said, trying his best not to stutter.

"You think so?" she asked as she spun around to model it for him. This was the first time since her days as a chef in her restaurant that she had worn this, and was the first time that Ky had seen her wearing it ever. She wanted to make an impression.

"Yes, it's lovely. I'm sure that dress is one of a kind here," Ky answered, his tone a little more calm. Here in France, very few would think to dress in the fashion of the old Orient, opting instead for the traditional dress type of Europe of the Renaissance. Though he hailed from the area himself, not even he could deny that Jam looked breathtaking. He failed to notice that his eyes had wandered a little below her face.

"Ky, I'm up here," Jam said with a laugh in her voice. She had caught him, but found his naive nature about it charming. "You should eat something! I had a little help filling out the menu to cater to the regional tastes.

"I hope you still made some Chinese dumplings." For the moment, Ky's mind had wandered towards food, and he was no longer worrying. He noticed Testament standing beside the display of Kliff, looking like he were speaking with the statue of his adopted father. He turned back to Jam and smiled. "Well, let's get some eats, and then we should see if everyone is ready to hatch this plan."

Jam winked and hooked her arm around his. "Right this way," she said, and led him off towards the food tables.

* * *

At the top of one staircase, Sol was busy prepping himself for the upcoming moment. He had removed his headband so his formal attire would not be too offset by the rebellious look the metal headpiece gave. He had left Fireseal in Ky's care, instructing him to keep it hidden, but easily accessible.

"You surprise me. I certainly didn't expect you to go through with this," a familiar voice called out to Sol from a shadowed corner.

"Since when do you presume to know what I will and will not do, old man?" Sol answered back without even looking towards him.

"You are far more knowledgeable than you appear. Certainly even others have told you by now that tonight might bring grave consequences, perhaps worse than you can imagine," the man answered as he stepped slowly into the light, allowing the gleam to reflect off his glasses. Slayer stood reveiled in the light, his pipe in hand.

"I'm counting on something happening. If that witch shows up, I'm going to make sure she squeels this time," Sol answered, heaving a sigh.

"You know that nothing long term can come of this night. It is too soon. Yet still, here you are. Are you prepared to reveal that you are what these people fear most, and that the commander they thought was dead was alive and among them? What sort of scare do you think this will cause?" Slayer posed the question, not with such a heavy weight as to reprimand him, but simply putting it forward.

Sol turned to face him finally, but unlike usual, he did not stare him down with a cold expression. His face showed compassion, even a bit of longing. "Yeah, she might be happy with her friends, but do you really think she will be happy with an existence of constantly hiding the fact that she is there? If people can open their eyes and see her for WHO she is, not what she is, then she can be accepted, and then she will really understand happiness. For the first time since I can hardly remember when, I have something before me that makes my existence worth it. Sure, I can continue to search for That Man, but after that, then what? I had no reason but myself before, but now, I have her. Haven't you ever had anything that made every moment of your life worth waiting for the next?"

Slayer smiled, and taking a puff from his pipe, stepped forward again. "You have only the most noble of intentions, I'm sure. I simply want you to understand that it may still be too soon. I just hope that you are prepared for the worst." With those last words, he bowed, and stepped back into the shadow, releasing a puff of smoke before the glow from his pipe faded.

Sol didn't have much time to think about Slayer's words, as he soon heard Ky's voice from downstairs: "I would like to now bring out a special guest. I'm sure some of you might remember him well, and certainly some will recognize how pivotal he was in ending the Gear War with his fight against Justice. Some of you might not know that he is also the man responsible for ending the threat once and for all and preventing the start of a second Gear War. So, let us all give a big welcome to Sol Badguy."

Sol took a deep breath, and stepped slowly towards the large staircase, until he could bit by bit see over the railing to the grand lobby below. As he approached the railing, all his thoughts were drowned out by a roaring applause. He looked to see Ky staring up at him with a bright smile, and Sol knew that somehow Ky had managed to build this support for him. It was almost flattering, he thought.

Ky turned back to the crowd gathered around, and held up his arms to quiet them. "Of course, we mustn't forget to bring out his special guest." Ky turned and looked up to the top of the opposite staircase. Sol turned his attention there as well, where he saw several young women and a dashing man of blonde hair huddled around. He even recognized the short girl with the long brown hair from his past roamings, despite how she was now dressed in a gown of her own.

He saw Johnny look towards him, and flash him a wink, and spoke something too soft for him to hear. The girls parted, and stepped back.

For a moment, time stood still. He knew who was waiting there, and as he waited to see how she would appear, his breath stopped. His eyes fell on an image that went beyond his hopes. For a moment, he was unsure whether it was her, or an angel.

Dizzy stepped forward from among the pirate crew, dressed in a pure white gown, cut down just a couple inches below her shoulders the whole way around. The gown wasn't very frilly, but it shimmered in the light as if it was itself the source. It flowed around her legs, all the way down to her ankles, but gave a glimse of the glimmering shoes she wore. And on top of everything, her two wings which could not be hidden stretched to either side. Aside from one's off colored nature, he could swear she were an angel.

The crowd was silent, but Sol was too fixed on her to wonder why. Slowly he descended down the staircase, and in step, Dizzy stepped down slowly, almost seeming to levitate above each step. Sol could tell his heart was racing, anticipating the moment when the two would be face to face. And then the fear came to grip him. Any moment, he thought, something would pop up to interrupt, and the magic would be shattered. Each step he moved just a little faster, as if racing against time to reach this moment.

As his feet reached the ground floor, his mind relaxed, and he slowly walked across to wait for her, as she had fallen behind his pace. He held out his hand up the stairs, and once she was close enough, she lifted her hand, and placed it in his. He drew her closer, slowly, as she walked down the last steps, and then, at last, they were so close, he could feel her breath.

This was the moment, the two of them face to face, gazing at each other. No words were spoken, and for the both of them, it was as if no one was watching. Sol's hand lifted, he wasn't quite sure why at first, until he realized he had lifted it to wipe a tear from her cheek. Neither of them even noticed the applause from the crowd that watched. Only a hand on Sol's shoulder brought their attention back.

Sol looked around and saw Ky beside him, smiling to them both. Sol smiled back, and turned to Dizzy again, and led her from the stairs out onto the floor.

"Let's have some music! This won't be a ball if we don't have some dancing!" Ky called out.

At the cue, a small chamber orchestra began to play. Ky found Jam and led her onto the floor, chatting quietly to her as they went. The attendees that had come all assembled with their guest, taking each other hand in hand, and began to dance.

Sol would not let go of Dizzy's hand, and her fingers gripped his firmly. He turned to face her, and hesitantly she lifted her free hand up to his shoulder, and his ventured down to her side, resting just above her hip. Their bodies drew close together until they were touching. Dizzy recalled the dance with Testament, but this felt much different. Even though she was already closer to Sol than she had been with Testament, she wanted to be closer.

"Thank you," she said in her soft voice, just loud enough for Sol to hear over the music.

His foot took the first step, and Dizzy, simply following his lead, moved with him. "I should thank you," he answered back.

The two drifted across the floor, not minding the others around, some who continued to dance, some who stopped to watch Sol and Dizzy float across the floor as if dancing on a cloud. As they moved, their faces kept drawing closer together, neither of them fully aware of it.

"You look so nice when you smile," Dizzy spoke again, every word ringing in his ears like soft, kind-hearted laughter.

"I can say the same for you. But your smile is more radiant than ever with what you're wearing tonight."

Dizzy's face looked down a little for a moment, her cheeks deepening in color. "All my friends helped to pick it out. I'm very glad you like it." She looked up again, and when she did, their faces were so close, their noses almost touched.

The two of them stopped, standing still in this posture, staring into each other's eyes. Nothing else was said between them, neither had words left to say. Sol's body tipped forward slowly, without his even thinking about it, Dizzy's waiting where it was, not quite sure why.

Their lips were now a mere half inch apart, and now most eyes had fallen on them. Already some who watched were cheering quietly, but they did not hear it. Their eyes drifted closed, the two of them approaching one another, until...

A sour note struck out, ringing against the music of the orchestra. But it was not violin, or oboe. Sol heard it clearly, and it snapped him back painfully. That sound, that note came from an electric guitar.

He looked up, anger boiling up on his face. Up on the railing at the top floor overlooking the lobby, I-no sat, smirking back at him the same way she always did.

"Oh dear, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, SOL!" she called out to him, placing that emphasis on his name as if to mock him for hiding who he was.

"Ky!" he shouted out, never taking his eyes off the woman in red.

Ky didn't even have to answer back. He raced to the display of Sol's first sword in the order, and reaching behind it, pulled Fireseal and Thunderseal from their hiding place. He flung the former to Sol, who caught it without looking. He stepped in front of Dizzy, tigthening his grip on the hilt, sending a wave of flames down the blade.

"How nice of you to show up, uninvited as always," Sol finally called back to I-no. "You've got some guts, showing up in front of a crowd like this."

I-no laughed and shook her head. "They won't remember a thing, except maybe that a strange woman they can't recall came and gave two gears the beatdown of a lifetime!"

"You miscount," a voice spoke from behind her, as Testament's form appeared, his scythe following soon afterwards. I-no chuckled, leaping away from him before he could lay a hand on her, hovering in the air a moment, before, her trajectory changed, spiralling downward rapidly towards Sol.

Sol brought up his sword, leaping as he performed an uppercut motion. "Volcanic Viper!" he cried, his blade igniting around him.

The two clashed, each strike knocking off the other, sending them both back slightly. Sol and I-no landed facing one another, Sol still burning with rage, I-no's mocking smile still staring right back.

"Well, Frederick, shall we dance again?" she spoke in her annoyingly calm tone. By now, most of the crowd had rushed to the outskirts of the hall to stay out of the way. Most were confused by her words about her beating down gears, as her entrance made her seem a bit more like an antagonist, leaving many unsure who the enemy was.

Ky stepped beside Sol, Thunderseal sparking in his hand. "You're going to have to deal with me, as well."

Testament bubbled up from the ground at Sol's other side, reforming his scythe again. "And me as well."

"Hey! Count me in, too!" A voice rang from the top of the stairs, and Johnny leapt onto the banister, sliding along it all the way to the ground floor.

Sol wasn't impressed by their display, knowing all too well that none of them really could stand up to her.

"So, the boys all want to play? I hope you have the stamina to keep up. I hate dissappointments," she mocked the group, to which her hat laughed at them as well.

"Shut up and let's get this started," Sol answered back, his mindset once more in his battle state.

_Heaven or Hell..._

_**LET'S ROCK!** _


	8. The Showdown

The four men faced I-no a moment before they made a move. Johnny made a short leap into the air, and with a quick draw of his blade, sent a blazing Ensenga towards the woman in red. I-no was able to anticipate this well enough, and leapt back just before the flames could lick her skin.

But as she leapt back, Testament bowed forward, and with the gesture summoned an EXE Beast behind her, catching her just as she landed, and knocking her back towards the group. Ky took his turn, stepping forward with a spin, charging Thunderseal so that as he swung backhanded, the blade would crackle as it moved. I-no saw this coming, and and lucky for her, she managed to recover mid-air and rise over the blade. But as she looked up, she saw Sol's foot come down on her face.

I-no was knocked to the ground a moment, but didn't take long to stand back up. She clapped a couple times in mockery of them for what was to her a couple scratches. Ky was baited by this act of mockery, and rushed forward to strike again. I-no needed only to pluck a string on her guitar, and a small charge jumped forward right into his gut, stopping him dead. I-no then sped forward, crouching slightly and rising right in front of Ky, pulling what looked like a phantom sword up from the ground right in front of him, knocking him back further. She dashed into the air, and with an upward kick, launched him higher before slamming into him with a Sultry Performance.

Ky was overwhelmed by the ferocity of her onslaught, and was sent back against the far wall, slouched onto the ground. Already he was almost in too much pain to move, but started trying to raise himself to his feet again.

"Who's next?" She asked, bending forward in her devilishly sultry fashion.

"We've got unfinished business to settle," Johnny stepped forward, looking as calm as could be. "You did quite a number on my ship, and I think it's time you paid up."

The mouth of I-no's hat opened up, and spit out a large note at Johnny. He drew his sword for a quick Mist Finer, cutting it right out of the air. But while his back was turned, she leapt up slightly, and a similar phantom blade struck out, striking with Chemical Love.

Johnny was knocked over, not expecting such sudden range so quickly from her. By the time he stood up and was turning to face her, she had wrapped the string of her guitar around his neck.

"Damn, didn't think you were that quick," he said with an odd smirk that confused I-no to the point of pause. Johnny took that one instant of hesitation, and ducked out of the string, jumping back and readying himself again.

I-no dashed forward again through the air, but this time it was Johnny who would surprise the opponent with his speed, as he dashed right up to her and kicked upwards, knocking her up into the air higher. He leapt up to pursue, but by the time he reached the air, she had recovered already, and with a strum of her guitar, she unleashed her Ultimate Fortissimo, blasting him back to the ground with the sheer force of the soundwaves her guitar produced.

Testament and Sol looked to one another and nodded. They could agree by now that they would fair better of they coordinated their attacks like before, instead of trying to best her one-on-one.

I-no dropped to the ground, shoving Johnny aside with her foot, and cackled. "You boys are such a let down."

Sol smirked, cocking his neck, clicking the igniting trigger on Fireseal and punching the blade forward, sending a wave of flames along the ground. I-no leapt back, just as Testament melded into the ground. He would emerge above her head in a portal, striking out of it with the blade of his scythe (we're witnessing Testament EX Mode a la Accent Core). The impact knocked her to the ground, but she still looked unharmed.

Sol chuckled and shook his head. "I see you came prepared," he said, addressing Testament.

I-no got to her feet and looked towards Testament, but as she got ready to strike, he melted into the ground again, reforming behind her and knocking her forward again.

"Grand Viper!" Sol cried as he charged forward in a blaze, meeting her mid-flight with a powerful uppercut that sent her into the air. He leapt up into the air after her, taking note of where Testament was, and with another strike, sent her back down towards the black clad gear.

Testament placed a Zeinest, just in time for I-no to be caught right in it. Sol landed shortly after, his fist clenching around Fireseal and curling with a blaze. He shot forward with a Fafnir punch, right into I-no's gut, and let Fireseal go, reeling it back to unleash an alpha type Tyrant Rave.

Both Sol and Testament watched as her body, was blown back, finally showing signs of damage to her body, but even then, she landed on her feet. She grinned at them, and taking up her guitar, two wings spread from behind her, connected to what looked like small speakers. Testament, seeing her standing there motionless, dashed towards her, but Sol knew better. He didn't have time to warn Testament, as soon, I-no strummed her guitar, and out of the speakers showered a large spray of energy spheres.

Testament could not defend in time, and the entirety of the attack soon focused on him. Sol cringed at the sound of Testament's scream of pain, which curdled even his blood. The force of the attack sent Testament right back towards Sol, knocking right into him. The force of that impact knocked Fireseal right out of his hand, sending the two of them sliding back several feet.

I-no stepped forward slowly, and kicked Fireseal away, further out of Sol's reach. "And I thought it was the man's job to make the woman scream," she taunted Testament, but the pain in his system had caused him to black out.

Sol pushed to his feet, now entirely unarmed, but as he started to step back, he found himself bumping into the display of the older sword he once carried. He looked at it, and smiled, taking it into his hand, and gripping his fingers around the hilt. "It's been ages since I picked this thing up, but I'll remember its weight quickly enough."

I-no began laughing again, despite the slightly charred look, appearing completely unharmed by the last assault on her. "That ancient tool? Bigger may be better, but if its too slow…"

"Just shut up," Sol snapped at her, cutting her words off prematurely.

I-no gave a single chuckle, and started to lean forward, the mouth of her hat starting to open up. But before she could unleash an attack, she was launched into the air as a spike of ice formed right under her feet.

Sol recognized this magic, and looked around quickly. Finally he saw her. Dizzy had been standing with the rest of the pirate crew, but now she had stepped forward, Undine and Necro manifesting their forms in her two wings. Right before his eyes he would watch as her body discharged a small burst of energy, and the dress vanished into the attire she so commonly wore in battle. And he noticed one other thing: for the first time, she looked angry. VERY angry.

I-no stood and turned towards the new attacker, and smiled. "Well, the kitten finally wants to show its claws, eh? It will be so poetic to see the both of you battered and broken by each other's sides."

"I will never forgive you, witch," Dizzy's often calm voice now carried much more behind it, fueled by her anger. "First you attack my friends on my ship, now this. You're the monster, not me!"

I-no's laughter only rose, infuriating Dizzy even more. Sol dashed over to Dizzy, and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to face I-no again.

"We'll have to work together if we want to stand any chance of winning," he said quietly to her, trying to keep her calm so she wasn't overtaken by Necro's will. Dizzy took a deep breath and nodded.

"The first gear and the last," I-no said with an amused smile. "It's been fun, but I think its time I cut off both ends."

The ground around Sol, and the very air itself, crackled with fire as he began to charge himself up, storing residual energy in the blade. Unlike Fireseal, which carried the fire magic itself, this blade carried a small bit, and could only be charged stronger for one attack at a time. With the sword ready, he took his stance, cracked his neck, and stared I-no down. "Just bring it."

_Round 2. . ._

_**LET'S ROCK!**_


End file.
